Telecommunications have advance dramatically in recent years. A significant part of the reason for the advancement has been due to telecommunications equipment having increased bandwidth such that more capabilities and services have been able to be provided to customers. While new services have developed to provide customers with ever expanding communications capabilities, legacy telecommunications special services (“special services”) have to be maintained. As understood in the art, special services generally operate at significantly lower bandwidth than new telecommunications services. Today's telecommunications equipment, such as broadband digital loop carriers (BBDLCs), is configured to perform high data rate processing (e.g., 10 gigabits per second (GB) or higher) on each card within each slot of the BBDLC. However, if special services of low data rates (e.g., below 1 megabits pet second (MB)) are provided by the BBDLC by using a slot that is configured to provide high data rate processing, valuable bandwidth is lost.